Sentimientos
by Isa Robsten
Summary: Te protegeré - Le besó suavemente los parpados y acaricio con su pulgar los rosados labios - Lo juro / One-shot /Adaptación


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a SM. La trama de esta historia tampoco, es de

Nirumi-Chlan quien me permitio adaptarla a Twilight (originalmente es un fic de Sailor moon )

* * *

**_Sentimientos_**

Sonrió, y tuvo que frotar sus manos impacientemente, después de mucho tiempo, había vuelto a la ciudad, a visitar a su campanita y asegurarse de que fuera feliz... De que él la hiciera feliz. Respiro profundamente una vez más al estar frente a la puerta y, al levantar su mano dispuesto a presionar el pequeño botón que anunciaría su llegada, un grito dentro de la casa lo hizo abrir los ojos con terror.

_¿Campanita? ¿Bells?_

Para cuando el segundo grito fue escuchado ya había tirado la puerta abajo de una patada y corría hacia la voz.

- Detente, por favor... Detente -su voz estaba ronca de tanto gritar y suplicar a la persona sobre ella, sus mejillas mojadas y sus ojos rojos de lágrimas derramadas- Jacob, detente, detente...

El corazón de Edward se detuvo un segundo para volver a latir con más fuerza, sus manos temblaron y su garganta se secó al ver el estado de su campanita; todas sus ropas rasgadas y magullada de golpes, seguramente causadas por el forcejeo. Él se había resignado y guardado todo su amor... ¿Por _eso_?, ¿Para qué ese mal nacido le hice eso a _su_ princesa?

Sujeto al pelinegro por la ropa y lo aventó a algún lugar lejano a _su _campanita

- ¿Edward? -sus finas manos acariciaron el rostro masculino- ¡Edward! Eres tú, tenía tanto miedo -sus delgados brazos envolvieron el cuello del nombrado, abrazándolo y temblando entre sus brazos-

- Bells, mi hermosa campanita-susurro contra su cuello, manteniéndola fuertemente pegada a el- Lo sé, lo sé, estoy aquí, no tienes que temer.

La cargo entre sus brazos, ella aun abrazada a él... Y se la llevo, lejos de aquel desastre, lejos de todo aquello que la atormentara, lejos de él.

•

•

•

_Hermosa_

No pudo evitar pensar al verla dormir, sintió sus propias mejillas arder… ¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan tierna y sensual con aquella vieja camiseta? Suspiro, rompiendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos, no era el momento para cosas como esas.

- ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerte esto? –susurro suavemente, tratando de no despertar a Bella. Su mano se posó en la mejilla femenina acariciando suavemente uno de los moretones-

Se acostó a un lado de Bella, sobre las cobijas. La abrazó contra su pecho, tratando inconscientemente de calmar sus propios miedos y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no llegar antes.

- Te protegeré –Le besó suavemente los parpados y acaricio con su pulgar los rosados labios- Lo juro.

Deposito un beso más sobre su frente, no atreviéndose a más.

- Te amo… Bella–la atrajo aún más contra él, y tal vez… solo tal vez, si no hubiese estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hubiese visto la dulce sonrisa que la chica había dado entre sueños-

•

•

•

- Vine por mi novia -su descaro hizo que la sangre de Edward hirviera ¿Acaso ese... Imbécil, estaba enfermo?-

- Aqui no está tu _novia_ -su voz era áspera y sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión que ejercía en sus puños-

- Se muy bien que Bel-

- No te atrevas... -tomo el cuello de su camisa y lo estrello contra una de las paredes del angosto pasillo- ... A pronunciar su nombre con tus sucios labios. -acerco sutilmente su rostro- ella dejo de "pertenecerte" cuando te atreviste a tocarla.

Una patada a su costado hizo al ojiverde retroceder y soltar a Jacob.

- No me iré sin ella -puntualizo, mientras arreglaba su arrugada camisa-

- Entonces, yo mismo te sacare de aquí.

Para cuando él vaivén de golpes ceso, Edward se encontraba sobre el moreno dándole golpes de lleno en el rostro.

- Me encargare de que no le vuelvas a poner un solo dedo encima -tomo nuevamente el cuello del mayor, sacudiéndolo y haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el frio suelo- ¿Entendiste?

- Ella nunca te amara como me ama a mí -una sonrisa sínica acompaño sus palabras, su blanca dentadura manchada con su propia sangre-

- Tú nunca la amaras como la amo yo -refuto, asestándole otro puñetazo-

- ¿Edward? -El corazón se le vino a la boca y el alma a los pies, al ver aquella escena- ¡Oh por dios! Edward, ¡Basta!

Sintió los finos dedos de Bella jalando su camisa desde la espalda y no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer, apoyándose en una de las paredes y presionando con fuerza su costilla izquierda, donde antes hubiera sido pateado.

_Rabia_

¿Por qué... Después de todo lo que le había hecho, ella seguía defendiéndolo?

- Bella -saboreo el nombre femenino, una fugaz mirada vencedora fue dada al otro presente- Ven -su mano se estiro hacia la castaña, dándole fuerza a la petición- Vamos a casa.

Segundos de silencio pasaron, y cuando por fin, el silencio fue roto, Edward abrió los ojos con genuina sorpresa ante lo que presencio; su campanita había apartado la mano del que fuera su amado de un manotazo.

- Mi hogar, nunca será contigo -Sus palabras fueron firmes y sus ojos, brillantes de lágrimas contenidas, decididos-

Paso uno de los brazos de Edward por sobre sus hombro, haciendo que este se apoyara en ella y ayudándolo a caminar hasta dentro del apartamento, cerrando la puerta en las narices de un boquiabierto Jacob tras ellos.

Para cuando salió de su asombro, se encontraba sentado sobre el sillón con Bella a un lado viéndolo con una preocupación que lo hizo enternecer, estaba soñando… ¿Verdad?

- ¿En que estabas pensando? –Su ceñido estaba fruncido inconscientemente, seguro, su vista se suavizo al fijarse en el costado de su salvador- ¿Duele mucho?

- No más de lo que seguramente le debe doler a el –Dijo, mitad broma mitad esperando su reacción, y cuando la vio sonreír, con sus mejillas pinceladas de un suave rosado, supo que había vuelto a nacer… o que había muerto y se encontraba en el cielo-

No pudo reprimir la carcajada de felicidad que salió de lo más profundo de su pecho, la atrajo con fuerza hacia él, teniendo miedo de que de la nada desapareciera y él se diera cuenta de que todo era un sueño.

- Bells… ¡Campanita! –Sujeto su delicado rostro entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente a sus grandes ojos marrones - ¿Esto es lo que creo que es?

Ella sujeto las manos de él, reteniéndolas en su rostro, agradada ante el contacto. Asintió suavemente, con sus mejillas cada vez más rojas.

_Tan adorable_, el chico no espero más, no _pudo_ esperar más, se adueñó de sus tentadores labios, fundiéndose en aquel soñado beso que tanto habían esperado ambos.

Por fin… ambos tenían la oportunidad de ser felices con la persona que amaban, de ser felices… _juntos_.

_¡No soy Campanita, soy Bella!  
!Ah! Bella-campanita._

* * *

_Espero les agrade_

_Sonreir es gratis, los reviews también y me hacen muy feliz :D _


End file.
